Arkham Asylum
'The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane '''is an location in the Batman Arkham series. This location is the setting of Batman: Arkham Asylum, seen in the background in Batman: Arkham City, and returns in Batman: Arkham Knight as a minor location, which the Arkham Mansion is only seen on the inside. History ''To be added Arkham Asylum incident After managing to stop Joker, Batman transports him to Arkham Asylum in the Batmobile, where he is intended to be locked up. But when Batman isn't with Joker due to him not being allowed access to the Holding Cells below Intensive Treatment, Joker breaks free and releases all of the inmates across the Asylum. Batman then goes on a journey across the island to stop Joker. Then after Batman has disrupted Joker's plans to flood Gotham with poisonous TITAN formula made by a doctor who worked at Arkham Asylum named Penelope Young, they have a large fight on the rooftop of the Penitentiary, where Batman emerges victorious when spraying Explosive Gel on his fist and knocks out Joker with a blow to the face. Afterwards, Batman leaves the island in the Batwing as he can't leave by the Batmobile due to it being submerged in water in order to take down Bane. Arkham Knight incident After Batman has surrendered to Scarecrow for Gordon and Robin's safety, he is transported by truck to Arkham Asylum, similar to the beginning of Batman: Arkham Asylum. He is then wheeled into the Arkham Mansion while strapped to a gurney. His identity is then revealed by Gordon, who was forced to, otherwise Scarecrow will kill Robin. Then, Scarecrow injects Fear Toxin into Batman, where he starts having hallucinations, which he survives through. As Scarecrow injects another dose, Batman counters the dosage, which surprises Scarecrow and is about to shoot him, but the Arkham Knight (who was revealed to be Jason Todd), now known as the Red Hood, shoots the gun out of Scarecrow's hand and shoots one of Batman's cuffs and Batman injects Scarecrow with the Fear Toxin, which it is revealed that he is terrified of bats and especially Batman. After Scarecrow was knocked unconscious, Batman then leaves the island with Scarecrow still suffering the effects and transports Scarecrow to GCPD in Gotham. Soon after the incident, Gordon and Robin were then transported off the island and is taken back to the mainland. Appearance It looks like a small island with many old buildings for patients and staff. After the Arkham Asylum incident, the Arkham Mansion is partially destroyed by Poison Ivy's giant plant. Gellery Screenshot 2019-02-04 at 10.06.44 AM.png|The Intensive Treatment Building. Screenshot 2019-02-04 at 10.07.28 AM.png|The Arkham Mansion. Screenshot 2019-02-04 at 10.08.21 AM.png|The Medical Facility entrance. Screenshot 2019-02-04 at 10.09.03 AM.png|The Penitentiary Entrance. Ark-manseast-teeth-3-4--article image.jpg|The Botanical Gardens. Deaths * First TITAN henchman - Killed by an unknown in the Secure Treatment Transfer * Frank Boles - Killed by The Joker near the entrance in the Intensive Treatment building * Penelope Young - Killed by exploding safe caused by The Joker in the Warden's Office inside the Arkham Mansion * Many guards * Many doctors * (more to be added if missed any) Category:Locations Category:Prisons